Loving the Fox
by fanfictioner-danyel
Summary: Naruto envys Sasuke because of the atencion and praise sakura gives him, but in a atempt to finding dirt on Sasuke, he becomes stuck as a ...... and becomes missing. First Story, inspired in FOXED, SasuNaru Yaoi. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Me : Hello and Welcome to my Fanfic!

Naruto : Yes, welcome to his Fics!

Me : Here so soon ? I taught you were with Prince Charming :P

Naruto : That was only on the Fics you Read! I don´t really like him.

* Sasuke enters in the room *

Sasuke : Naruto, were did you went?

Naruto : Err….Help me out Hayter!

Me : Ok, I don´t legally own Naruto and Let's get on with the Fic!There…

Note: The story doesn´t really have a timeline… So can be is their 12s or their 16s…

------TheLineThatDividesEverything-------

Foxed Prologue

Author POV

**Damn Kakashi-sensei, always getting late to our meeting** - Thought an Bored Naruto – **And Sasuke-Teme is there sulking and ignoring everyone, who does he think he is.  
**  
Suddenly, in a Puff of smoke Kakashi appeared.

"Yo, sorry I'm late" Said the Copy-nin rubbing his head in a cheapish way.

" Kakashi-sensei, you are always late, what happened today ? " Asked Sakura angry.

" I was walking in the ways of life … " He said with a mysterious look on his eyes.

" What's that even supposed t… "

" Today we're going to help out in the village " He rudely interrupted.

" Ohh… By this way I am never going to be the best ninja in the World!" Naruto said with an determined look on his face.

" Shut up, Naruto, everyone knows that Sasuke-kun is better is way better than you and always will . "

**Damn Sasuke, today after the missions I am going to find dirt on him, and then we will see who is the best ninja – **Naruto thought with a mischief grin.

--------TheLineThatDividesEverythingEvenTime----------

A shadowy figure could be seen in the Uchiha Compound that night. It was more or less dinner time, and the figure, making no haste travelled from roof to roof until it stopped in one particular house, only to enter by one Semi-open window.

**Now we will see how tough is Mr. Uchiha Sasuke when I find some dirt about him – he thought evilly**

Sasuke's house was big and roomy, he had little furniture and the ones he had, we're in dark colors. Slowly and steady, disguising his footsteps, Naruto search most of the house for demising evidence, only to reach the bastard's room. It was very plain, the walls were white with no posters nor pictures decorating it, the furniture consisted in a bed, one shelf, a desk and a chair. The blond could not happen to falter his smile, slightly feeling bad for his teammate.

He began searching the shelf, the place he thought it would be the most sure to find a journal or something. Keeping a sharp eye, he cursed when he found nothing and punched the bookcase carelessly only to fall in his head a dusty book saying Diary. When he was about to open the book, noises where listened downstairs so he grabbed the book and hurried trying to escape in time, but seeing the raven in his direction, he silently returned to his room, put the book in the same place and henged himself…

------------------------------------TheLineThatDevidesEverythingEvenThePrologue--------------------------

Me : And there it is… You must hate me. Cliffhanger right in the Prologue. But relax, in 2 ou 3 hours, I'l update the first chappy :D

Naruto : Ohh… Can't you give me not even a little peep at the script?

Me : No way.. Hey, how did that thing ended with you and Sasuke ?

Naruto : Hmm… I don't know…

* Sasuke enters the room *

Sasuke : We fu…* Naruto puts a hand over his mouth *

Naruto : We gotta go!

* He runs with Sasuke *

Me : That was very weird… Well, this was the prologue so it was short. I'll try to update every day for you and this in Unbettad. I still have to get one. Plus, I'm Portuguese. Forgive-me for any mistakes. And if it cheers everybody up, I promise the next chapters will have 1000 to 3000 thousand words. I'm off!


	2. Chapter 2

Me : I am back to write more fandom! And Finally got 2 reviewers. So without further ddelay the next chappie!

Naruto : So no funny talk?

Me : Shut up. I don't own the series.

-------TheLineThatDividesEverything--------

Loving the Fox ( Sorry about the mistake in the first Chapter , was thinking about the Story )  First Chapter : Discoveries

Sasuke POV

**What a day –** Uchiha Sasuke thought **– I don't understand why Sakura can't simply be nicer to Naruto…**

After returning from a day of Work, there was nothing better to him than going into his house so he could rearrange his thoughts. And he had to admit, nothing beat the nice and hot relaxing bath. Hearing noises in the way to his room, he rushed to it only to find…

------TheLineThatDividesEverythingEvenPOVs-----------

Naruto POV

" Henge no Jutsu " Naruto quietly made the Jutsu and transformed himself into an small Orange fox just to lie down in the bed next to the window right in time to pretend he was asleep.

" Who is there ? " the Raven boy asked as he entered his room. Quietly scanning the room, he found the little fox softly asleep in his bed.

" Fuck, I hope he doesn't recognize me under this Henge " He shivered at the thoughts, and feeling that Sasuke was slowly getting close, he began to run in the spoiled attempt to get out of the room, but raven haired boy got him after he even got out. Putting the fox in eye contact, he asked.

" How did you get in little guy? " He said with a sweet tone.

**Who would think that the bastard has a sweet spot for animals **– Thought Naruto relieved - ** Maybe I could use this to my advantage !**

-------------TheLineThatDividesEverythingEvenPOVS---------------------

Authors POV

Sasuke began taking the orange fox to the kitchen, thinking strongly what could a fox eat. As they got to the Kitchen the fox was left on the table and the raven haired boy began searching the fridge for something a fox could eat. The fridge was mostly empty because he usually has only eaten outside so after some brief moments of searching he came to the 3 conclusions. Since he was a fox cub he didn't know if he'd choose the beef or the milk but Naruto ( As a fox remember ) didn't choose any of it.

**Doesn't he have any real food in this place – **Naruto thought -** It** **shouldn't be that hard to find some Ramen**

As if he's prayers had been answered Sasuke found some ramen in the cupboard.

**Does a fox like Ramen ? – **He internally laughed at the Idea but was surprised when the cub tried to caught it. **– Well there's a first time for everything - ** As on cue he began putting some water boiling and as soon as the ramen was ready the fox began to attack it.

" Naruto " He said out loud. The fox immediately looked to Sasuke scared that his identity had been compromised. " That's what I'm going to call you since you remember-me of him ."

Naruto growled and resumed eating he's precious ramen without even noticing the troubled gaze that the other boy gave him.

**Where did this fox came from? He must be from Naruto if he likes Ramen. Didn't know he even had a pet. Hn.. I'll ask him about this tomorrow. – **He mused himself when Naruto finished eating the Ramen so fast. " I guess he must be from Naruto's. " He took the bowl and placed it in the sink and then grabbed the fox and brought it to his room. When he got there he dropped the fox in the bed and entered the bathroom.

**It's exploring time – **The fox thought . He really wanted to take a peek at the diary, but failed to get to it in his Fox state. Eventually giving up he jumped to the bed only to be intrigued by the smell of Vanilla and a faint smell of salt. He fast forgot about he's evil and began sniffing the bed until Sasuke returned from the bathroom with his PJs and Naruto only presumed he was ready to go to bed. As he entered his bed, he grabbed Naruto and snuggled him into a tight embrace while de drifted to sleep. **Well, this is much better than sleeping in the floor or in the foot of the Bed –** The fox thought - ** Just have to make sure that he goes to sleep and I am outta here.**

Soft snores could be listened in the room and that indicated that his teammate has gone to slumber land. As on cue, he carefully slipped from his rivals arm and got out of the room. He got out of the house and into the Uchiha Compound and without wasting time he immediately went straight home, without remembering the reason why he entered his teammate house . **Finally, I am back home ! –** He sighed in happiness but soon gasped when he tried but wasn't able to return to his original form. He knew that he left his door unlocked so he tried to reach the doorknob but since he wasn't very used to jumping, not to tell walking, as a fox , he didn't managed to reach it and gave up. Feeling some cold, he curled up in front of his house and drifted , also, asleep…

----------TheLineThatDividesEverythingEvenTime------------

Beep Beep Beep! Beep Beep Beep!

**Damn it, I hate this alarm –** He thought with a hint of laziness. Pratically smashing the Clock, the stopped the alarm and got up. He brushed his eyes and remembered about his furry orange companion that was nowhere to be seen. He searched everywhere in his room and thought - ** I guess he ran away - ** He couldn't help to feel a little sad. Since it was almost time for the team 7 meeting he hurried to get ready and departure to the bridge only to notice that Sakura was the only there and that his hyperactive blond friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello Sasuke-kun" Sakura said shyly trying to cause a modesty impression on her crush.

"…" He " Replied ".

Since he came right on the right hour of the meeting, he thought it was strange for the dobe not to have yet arrived. They waited in the silence for more 25 minutes or so, he thinking about the fox and his friend, totally perplexed, until the Scarecrow arrived, late as ever, always reading his mystery book, in a puff of smoke and with a friendly " Yo "

After Sakura had even the chance of getting angry and asking the excuse for being late, he asked " Where is Naruto ? "

" He didn't come today " Sasuke said in his bored tone.

" Probably still sleeping and being lazy. He should take things more seriously like Sasuke-kun. When will he stop being stupid? " Sakura heavily criticized

Sasuke felt a small pain in his chest hearing bout the heavy words about his teammate. He even felt kind of sad. He still failed to understand why did everything that his teammate did had to be because of laziness or this and that.

" Since he's missing, today will be no mission nor special activity. Could you take a look on Naruto, Sasuke ? " And after the Raven got the chance to answer his mentor, he already had disappeared again in a " Puff of smoke ".

The Uchiha survivor, without wasting time went in direction of his Rival house. He quickly went there and to his surprise he found his fuzzy companion sleeping soundly in the doorway. He quickly picked him up…

--------------------TheNowEvilLineThatDividesEverythingEvenPOVsOnceAgainBuahahaha------------

Naruto POV

Suddenly I woke up from my sleep, still slightly groggy and find myself in the arms of someone with a sweet aroma of Vanilla… Wait VANILLA? OH NO THE UCHIHA!  
**  
**" Hello little guy, didn't expect to find you here " And he scratched my head and I couldn't help to Purr a bit to the comfortable sensation. Being a fox had it's advantages..Suddenly a heard a door open, damn I really need to start to locking it. I saw him walking carefully trying to evade all the empty ramen cups, magazines and other things that were over everywhere, littering the scene.

" Sheesh dobe, how can you be so dirty " I growled at that sentence. I was planning to clean all one day, honest. He looked disappointed seeing that there was nobody on the covers, so he began cleaning a bit, until he grabbed my keys and got out of the house, not forgetting to lock it. Doesn't he know that is wrong stealing?

-----------------TheNotSoEvilLineThatDividesEverythingEvenTime------------------

" Thanks Iruka-sensei for keeping a look on Narutos house while he's gone. "

" No Problem, then I'll tell Kakashi that he is missing " He told Sasuke with a fade smile as Sasuke gave my keys to my waved "good-bye" and Sasuke began walking in direction of the Uchiha Compound with me in his arms…

-----------------TheBadLineThatDefinesTheEnd----------

Me : And that was my chapter. Sorry for lying about the time and all. I just got a bit to careless. I had a writer's block and stopped at 342, but after 1 hour of reading other fanfiction and playing some Travian, I got my muse back and in a moment to the other I had written 1600 words.

Sasuke : Hmm…* Looks bored * I see some SasuNaru, but it's not the one I'm looking for. I miss one-shot.

Me : Well I don't write those, so good day.

Sasuke : In that case, me an Naruto will do some right now. Good day. * Drags Naruto *

Naruto : Oy, where are we going!?

Me : Damn….Review!

PS : Remember, not I don't have Beta and I am Portuguese, some discount for the Grammatical Errors and other that might appear.


	3. Chapter 3

Me : Ok, time for Chapter 3!

Naruto : So, when are you planning to get more reviewers than just 2 ?

Me : That's a mystery to me. What matters is that I thank my 2 reviewers for keeping me going.

Sasuke : So, he doesn't own a thing about Naruto and let's go on with the story.

Me : Hey, that's my line. After this chappie, just to say that I will be going away till this Sunday so I'll be posting 3 Chapters. The one from today, and 2 tomorrow. Sunday I'll return on time to write the next chapter.

---------TheLineThatDividesEverythin-------------

Loving the Fox  
Second chapter : Moments

Authors POV

It was 7 hours of the Afternoon. They were both in Sasuke's living room, he was reading a scroll and Naruto was napping, curled up right next to the reader.

** It's almost time to have dinner, and I don't have any ramen for Naruto. Maybe I could just bring it to Ichiraku's, I guess they wouldn't mind. I bet they must going to bankruptcy since Naruto disappeared. - ** He chuckled softly but It was enough to Wake up Naruto.

**What's so funny ? - ** He thought as he saw his teammate chuckling.

" Come on, we're going to Ichiraku's "

**Well…I can never say no to free ramen and I guess I could play along for some more time. Like if I got the chance - ** And as Sasuke got up, he jumped into his shoulder.

" Looks like someone is excited " He said to Naruto " Come on, let's go " and he began walking to the door.

----------------TheSaintLineThatDividesEverythingEvenLocations---------------

As they both got to Ichiraku, Sasuke sit down on a stall and laid, carefully, the fox in another stall.

" Hello Sasuke, didn't know you liked Ramen. Who's your little friend over there ? "

" Oh, I don't exactly know. He entered in my house and then ran away, only to find him again sleeping in Naruto's door. I guess he must be from Naruto. Couldn't asked him, he disappeared. " The Raven haired boy replied in his usual bored tone.

" So he disappeared ? That explains why he hadn't been coming to my stall.. " The owner replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. " I hope he's alright. "

" I want two bowls of what Naruto usually eats. " He replied .They're order soon came and Naruto without any help climbed into the table and began devouring the thing like it was he's last meal in days. For Naruto's unluck, when he was trying to drink all the soup, he slipped and fell down, needless to say that the bowl fell with him.

" Jesus Christ, you are as clumsy as Naruto " He said while picking up the Fox and taking a string of noodle from his head " Now you need a bath. " He paid the man and began to walk straight back to his house.

**Stupid, stupid, stupid, if I weren't clumsy I would never be in this mess. - ** He cursed in his head all the way home. When they arrived to the bathroom, he couldn't stop to gasp as he saw the huge bathroom. It head some sort of giant bathtub. His teammate turned on the water and the tub began filling to the top. He tried to climb, and failed until for his surprise Sasuke helped him up. It was ok for some moments, and he was having fun swimming around, until he noticed that his teammate entered the shower… Naked…

**Oh my god, I'm showering with Sasuke – **He internally panicked. He was really glad he was in his fox state, because he could feel blushing. Sasuke began scrubbing the fox with some shampoo, Vanilla shampoo to be precise. - ** Who'd wonder that The Sasuke Uchiha uses a Vanilla shampoo – **He smirked internally, only, to his irony, to be splashed in water.

" There, all clean " He said to the fox. He let go the grip he had on the fox, and on cue, Naruto began swimming away. He didn't care, he simply thought it was curiosity.

**Don't look at his naked body, don't look at his naked body – **The fox thought hyperactively. Since all the good things have an end( In Naruto's case a bad thing ) it was a matter of time until Sasuke wrapped a towel around his waist and began drying Naruto with another. When Naruto was dry, he grabbed him, only to lay him down softly on his bed.

As soon as Sasuke had his PJs on, he as usual tucked inside his bed and hugged the fox. They eventually fell asleep.

----------------------------TheLineThatDividesEverythingEvenTime-------------------------

As Naruto woke up the other morning he saw that his fur was wet. Sasuke was crying while he was sleeping. As he tried to move out of the grip of his raven-haired teammate, he accidentally woke him up. He released the fox and got up. He sat on the bed while whispering to no one in particular " Why do I have to be so weak… Why did the moron had to leave without telling no one… Doesn't he realize he has people that care about him… "

Naruto, feeling his teammate in need, couldn't help it and cooed softly. This had an effect on Sasuke and he began slowly stroking his little furry friend. Eventually he got up and prepared for the team 7 meeting, asking to himself if Naruto had reappeared. He contemplated what to do with the fox. He had learned that it was to Careless to be left alone, so he decided to bring the fox.

They arrived at the bridge fairly early. Sakura was already there. As soon as she spotted her " Knight in shiny armor " she noticed the fox.

" Hi Sasuke-kun, who's him ? "

" I think he might be Naruto's Fox " He replied.

" Can I pick him ? " She said with something that could be puppy eyes.

" Hn… " He gave the fox to Sakura who began petting.

** Sasuke-teme, you are the best **– The fox purred as she pet him. To surprise all, Kakashi came early to the meeting.

" Yo " He said in his usual tone." About Naruto, there were no struggles and his things untouched. We have no Ideia of what happened to him. We have investigation teams and all, it'll be only a matter of time until we find him. Who's that ? " Kakashi asked with a sudden interest. Explained to the gray-haired scarecrow. " Could I maybe hold him ? " Sakura gave him the fox and Kakashi, holding it with both hands put the little thing at his eye level.

**What's with Kakashi ? - ** He thought as Kakashi gave him a serious look, only to smile later - ** Does kakashi know about me ?**

The sensei gave back the Fox to Sasuke and Said " Ok, it's better we spar a little. You against Sakura, I'll hold the fox for a while " He said with a smile…

( ** READ THE AUTORS NOTE )**

------------TheLineThatDividesEverythingAndMakesCliffhangers--------------

Me : And there it is.

Naruto : And what do you want to tell that it's so important.

Me : Oh yeah. Was I already said, I am going to camp and so tomorrow I'll post 2 chapters. But I know that there are people who don't review… So If I don't get 15 reviews until Sunday, I'll only post a new episode on Monday. But If I get the reviews, I'll post 2 chapters! 2! So review!Now, if you excuse me, I got some writing to do.

Thanks to :

Blueberry  
SasuNaru8080

You always reviewed and kept me going.


	4. Chapter 4

Me : And here it is! The first of the new chapters I promised. Let me say, I couldn't be happier. More reviewers, more adds to alerts and favorites.

Naruto : Looks like somebody is getting embarrassed.

Me : Yeah, It must have been embarrassing showering with a naked teammate. * Begins running away "

Naruto : He doesn't own me nor the series. Come back here!

------TheLineThatDividesEverything-----------

Loving the Fox  
Chapter 4 Interest

Authors POV

As soon as team 7 reached the training grounds where they have been first reunited, they began sparring immediately.

" Look, I'll be over that rock if you need me. " The sensei told their students while holding his animal turned teammate. As he went to the so called rock, he gently put Naruto on the boulder next to him. " Ok, Naruto, so what happened ? "

" _I was going to spy on Sasuke, but when I turned Fox I couldn't turn back " _He barked.

He looked at Naruto smiling, but when Naruto didn't turn back to Human, he didn't look so surprised.

" So let me guess… Cat got your tongue ?" The fox sighed. " Ok, so let's play a game. I'll ask questions and you will nod if correct or wrong. " The fox nodded in understandement. " You were in Sasuke's house when you Henged ? " Naruto nodded.

" And you were there to spy on Sasuke " Naruto once more nodded in agreement.

" And now you can't heng back to your original form for unknown reasons. " For last, the fox agreed.

" Looks like you got more information than the one you were expecting ehh ? " Kakashi asked, grinning under his mask. " You should sort your ideas now that you have more free time. I think you noticed that Sasuke is worried about you, under that non-chalant and emotion free mask right ? " Naruto thought for a while and later agreed.

" Well, I'm not exactly the exact person to tell you, but he might have a crush on you. Have you ever thought about that ? " Naruto gave a quizzical look at the Gray haired nin. " Maybe you should sort your priorities. Has Sakura even asked someone if they knew about you whereabouts ? " Kakashi could see Naruto thinking heavily about this matter. " I can't help you for now, but be aware, time is running out. " As soon as he ended that sentence he jumped from the rock to the ground, only to join his sparring students that seemed to be taking a break. Naruto joined them after snapping out of his thoughts about what his sensei just told him.

" Ok, nice spar, I think that today we should retire early, try training a bit more in an hour or 2. Dismissed ! " And as usually he puff away.

" See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun. " She said in her usually sweet tone, only to see the troubled look on her teammate. " What's the problem Sasuke-kun ? " She said with a hint of worry in her voice.

" I was thinking about Naruto.. "

" Relax Sasuke-kun, I bet this is just a horrible prank, or maybe he's even slacking around " She said with a hint of fun.

" Bye Sakura " He said rudely while picking his teammate of disguise from the ground. Naruto climbed to Sasuke's shoulder so that he could rest his arms but his teammate didn't even noticed as he was buried so deep under his head.

** What could have happened with the damn dobe - ** He tought furiously. ** Does he think that this pranks are funny ? Why does he have to worry people!**

" Why does he have to worry people, why! Why do I even care ! " He said to no one without even noticing. As soon as he said those words out loud, Naruto came back to thinking about what his Teacher said.

** I guess he really must have a crush on me…I guess I never thought about that with all the rivalry. And thinking about that to, it always was one-sided… He didn't really care that much about it.. - ** Naruto thought sadly – **I guess that if I ever be able to turn back again, I should give him a shot. I don't know, this is all so confusing! – **But surprising both boys, or better saying, the boy and the Fox, they were at Naruto's house.

" How did this happen " He said to himself. He tried to rotate the doorknob and it opened the door. As he entered the apartment he saw Iruka watering the plants with a toad pail. ( It's the watering thing, I thing it's like this you say it )

" Oh, hello Sasuke, didn't know you were there. " Said the Chuunin with a faint smile.

" You have been cleaning this place? " Said the Gennin as he mused.

" I guess so… I have been getting some extra time at noght since I don't take Naruto to Ichiraku's. " He said rubbing his head. " Why are you here ? "

" I don't know, I was walking and ended up over here. I think I will be going. It's better. " He said as he turned his way to the door only to stop as he saw a bright orange book by he's shelf." What's this ? " He asked as he grabbed the book. It was written " Journal ". Exactly when Iruka was about to grabbed the book, was startled when Kakashi poofed by the smoke.

" What bo…Wahhhh! " He said as he turned to his successor.

" Iruka-koi, you said you had to give classes " Kakashi said with a puppy look.

" Yeah about that… We founf a journal that might have some clues about Naruto whereabouts. " Iruka said nervously.

" A ninja shouldn't have a diary… " He said in a smile.

** Hey, it's not a diary, it's a journal – **Naruto internally snarled - ** There is a big difference.**

" Well, you should take it and tried to decipher that… Chicken scratch… " Kakashi said while flipping the said Diary.

" Yeah, I should…Well, goodbye then. " Iruka said while running and throwing the key's at Sasuke, the ran out of the apartment.

" Come on, don't run away, Iruka-koi ! " Kakashi said while chasing the helpless chuunin.

" Humpf… " Sasuke growled as taking one last look at the now clean apartment, he locked the door. " How about if we hit the town and ate something Naruto. " Sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto growled in satisfaction but couldn't help but think - ** I guess he really has a beautiful smile. He should to it more often.**

----------------TheNowFamousLineThatDividesEverythingEvenTimexD----------------

After having dinner, that was a take-away ramen and some Vegetarian tomato thing for Sasuke, he began washing the dishes. It was needless to say that something bad was bound to happen. As Naruto was near the sink, he slipped again, and when right inside the same.

" I should really start calling you dobe " Sasuke said with a chuckle. He grabbed a towel and once again dried the furry creature. " It's better if I leave you in my room for a while. " He left Naruto in his room and closed the door.

**Did he just kicked-me out from the kitchen and locked in his room ? No matter. I have some exploring time ! – **He grinned internally. From the bed he managed to jump to the shelf and retrieve the teme's book. He managed to drag the Diary to under the bed where he could get more privacy. Little that he knew that there was a box full of pictures that seemed to be cuted. You could find every missing part from the photos in the box also, but basically, with was always a person that looked like an older version of Sasuke. He quickly lost his concentration from the box and began searching the so called Diary.

**Time for the moment of truth – **Naruto thought anxiously. The opened in a random page.

_July 16  
We were assigned to a new mission. Thanks to Naruto persistence we are finally getting out of the village to Escort some old guy to his Nation. Looks like we are finallt going to do some progress which will bring me closer to my goal._

July 23  
There was a huge fight. A ninja called Zabuza attacked again. I think I really feared for my life and Dobe's too… Thank god he's alright. I think I maybe falling for him…

" There you are! Come out of there. " Said Sasuke dragging the fox from under the bed. " Hm… So there is where I put my journal. I should take it away from there. You would probably eat it " He chuckled while putting away his precious journal.He changed to his PJs, with Naruto having a hard time not to look, and then looked under his bed again, this time scooping the box also.

He sat on the bed and placed the fox right next to him so he could see the photos also.

" This one is from my brother… " He said while picking a piece of photo. " Father usually praised him for everything. He was a prodigy, you could say. From everywhere I'd go, people would brag about him. He was the pride of the Uchiha. " He said getting a hint of sadness even bigger by the time. " Until he… It doesn't matter. It's not like you would care. I am talking to a fox! " He picked another photo, this time a men and a women. " This is my mother and father… I was always trying to prove that I was better to them. My mother always believed in me, my father seemed oblivious, even to my existence… " He smiled a bit from recording his moments, but instantly fell to his usually monotone face. Putting away the photos in the box, and the box , once more under the bed.

" It's time for bed Naruto." He said while getting in his bed along with Naruto. They soon fell both asleep in the comfort of each other…

----------------TheLineThatFinishesWithEVERYTHING!--------------

Me : And that's it folks. " He looks around only to find viewers * Where is everybody ?

Sai : I am here.

Me : You don't even enter in the Story.

Sai : I know when I'm not wanted. * Starting to leave away *

Me : Wait! Could you read this first?

Sai : Of 't forget to rate and review. The second chapter I promised is in it's away and I am the dickless son of a… Hey! What am I reading?

* Begins running away *

Sai : Come back here ! Rate and review._  
_


	5. Author's note

Authors note:

I promised I would post a second chapter but I can't write anything. I am having what you could call a Writer's block, and I can explain why. I write a chapter everyday, and the free time I have I think about the story and inspire myself by reading some other fanfiction. Today, I was only given 8 hours, counting with lunch, breakfast, bath, packing and all, I only got 5 hours. I couldn't think about nothing. Please forgive-me and return Sunday Night for 3 new chapters that I'll be posting. That is a promise, I'll swear I'll post 3 chapters this Sunday. Sorry to all of my reviewers and people I disappointed. Just there is a time where you can't do nothing.

Sincerely:  
Hayter

PS: I'll be planning the chapters in my ride to the camping spot and then I'll began writing. I am currently in Norway, so I'll only return home the noght of Sunday in Norway.


End file.
